B4FV220: No Matter What
by Fifth Voyager
Summary: Every Security member onboard must attend the yearly examination, but things turn ugly when Tuvok pairs up the wrong two crewmembers.


No Matter What  
**Go to ****P****arts -- 1**** & ****2**

**Disclaimer**  
Another episode title inspired by the song Bittersweet.. I think this is the last one. This episode is generally an original episode idea, but it is a prequel to the Season Three episode New Earth and all the others that follow it

**Episode Synopsis**  
Every Security member onboard must attend the yearly examination, but things turn ugly when Tuvok pairs up the wrong two crewmembers.

**Guest Stars**  
Martha Hackett as Seska  
Anthony DeLongis as Maj Cullah  
Adam Blaustein as Foster  
? as Thompson

**Written By**  
Marill & Vulpix

**Written**  
18th - 22nd December 2003

**Episode Based In**  
April 2372 (late season 2)

**Last time on B4 Fifth Voyager**  
"Hey just wondering, where's Janeway?" Harry asked.

"Someone should check on her," Danny said.

Once the doors opened he found Kathryn on the floor muttering to herself.

"Tea, I love tea, I want some tea.. maybe I'll marry it," she muttered.

"Oh my god, she's delirious," Chakotay stuttered.

The Doctor sighed, "the coffee we picked up is making her hallucinate, plus as an added bonus her other symptoms include dizzy spells and nausea."

"Has anyone else who's drank the coffee had this problem?" Chakotay asked.

"Well no, but the Captain exceeds everyone else's total share on her own in one day. She really should cut down to nothing until we can get some other kind," the Doctor replied.

"How are we going to stop her from drinking coffee? Neelix has managed to put her off replicated coffee with some untrue sick story, and that stuff we got recently is the only supply left," Kes questioned.

The Doctor picked up a white box, "coffee patches are at the ready."

"Fine, do it but for the love of god lets hope another coffee supply is nearby," Chakotay muttered. He headed for the door, he stopped when he got there. "I never thought I'd hear myself say that."

"Well if we distract Janeway with something on the bridge, we can have a party," Danny suggested.

"What's the occasion?" Harry asked.

"Oh I don't know, Janeway is off the coffee maybe?" Danny replied.

"This isn't another attempt at hurting yourself is it? I mean annoy the Captain and hopefully she'll hit you," Harry questioned.

Faye rolled her eyes, "no way, I'm passed the self harm thing.. it hurts too much."

"We haven't finished with the plan yet, don't we need an actual planet with coffee on it?" Jessie questioned.

"Leave that part to me," Harry replied.

Damien made his way over, "we really need a night off, plus some booze." He stood closer to Chakotay, "ok don't tell my crew but I'm just here to get some of that deadly coffee you have."

Chakotay smiled, "do you want to trade your supply with ours?"

The teens all cringed. "Captain, we're not allowed near the planet," Faye stuttered

"What?" Kathryn screamed.

"We tried to do the cute kid thing to get through. Boy they've got stone cold hearts," Claire murmured.

Steam started to come out of Kathryn's ears, "ok just fire all weapons or something!"

"Maybe we should just find another planet," Faye said.

Kathryn collapsed into her chair, she folded her arms in a huff, "fine."

"My god there's an ugly bat thing nearby Justin!" Gareth screamed and pointed nearby Justin.

"It's flying down, aaaggghh it has big teeth!" Gareth screamed, he started jumping up and down.

Gareth started running around the room, "we're all going to die!"

"Why is nobody paying attention to me!" Gareth screamed. He rushed over to the CD Player, he put one of his rubbish songs on.

Suddenly the whole party stopped.

Gareth lost his temper, "for crying out loud, can't anyone else see that big bat thing flying around the room?"

Everybody then looked up at the ceiling, the bat thing the awayteam captured in Lately was flying around the room.

Justin looked down at himself, "oh I was wondering what poked me before." He collapsed into a coma.

"You traded the coffee? How it was lethal?" Kathryn questioned.

"Damien, he has people like Justin and Gareth in his crew, work the rest out," Chakotay replied.

"So how does the coffee bat fit into this story?" Kathryn asked.

Tuvok raised his eyebrow, "my theory is that it escaped and it was attracted to the loud music."

Chakotay sighed, "look the creature that makes it is stuck in our Mess Hall, and we can't sedate it as a few crewmembers are still in there."

"I'll think of something," Kathryn said.

Chakotay looked up at him, "what did you do?"

"I just put some of Justin's songs on, on a volume so it wont break the windows but the bat could steal hear it," Tom replied.

Kathryn pouted, "I came up with that plan."

Tom's eyes widened, "uh huh, yes ma'am." He walked over to Harry, "god if you told me that James and her were related, I would believe you."

Harry laughed, "yeah right. What kind of stupid writer would make that crap up?"

**And now the conclusion**  
**Danny's Quarters:**  
Ian and Danny were both sitting on the sofa, with glasses of wine in their hands.

Ian sat forward, "oh I think I'm kinda drunk." He put down the glass.

"Big wuss, you only had one glass," Danny giggled.

Ian sat back again, "you spiked it, didn't you?"

"No, why would I do that?" Danny replied.

"Do you know what this is?" Ian asked.

"What, what is?" Danny said questioningly.

Ian pointed at himself and then her, "this, do you know what it is?"

"What, enlighten me," Danny said.

"A date," Ian said.

Danny giggled, "no no, we tried to invite Jessie along but she was busy. That's not a date, we're just friends hanging out."

"If that's the case why didn't we invite James or Kes?" Ian asked with a frown on his face.

Danny eyes shifted nervously, "um James was busy too and Kes is um, she didn't want to come."

"James and Jessie are both busy at ten at night, since when do they do night shifts?" Ian questioned.

"Ok ok, I asked Jessie first and she said she and him were going for a date. It took me ages to get it out of her, supposably they had their first one on New Earth and this is their second," Danny replied.

Ian raised his eyebrow, "oh yes I remember, they tried to keep it secret but they couldn't hide it from moi."

"It makes you wonder why she'd be so embarrassed about a date," Danny muttered.

Ian reached over and took a hold of his glass, "Danny, you didn't invite me until after you asked Jessie and Kes likes to hang out with us. Are you sure this isn't a date and you're avoiding the issue."

Danny sighed, "yeah well, I didn't think you'd agree to a one."

"I don't see why I wouldn't agree to one," Ian said. He drank the rest of his glass, "want to get me really drunk?"

Danny grinned, "ok, I'll race you. Whoever gets there first gets a week's pay."

Ian grabbed a hold of the wine bottle, "you're on."

**The next morning, the Bridge:**  
Kathryn was busy quietly singing to a coffee cup like it was a baby, Tuvok was watching her with a raised eyebrow. Harry of course was in his usual spot working.

"Yummy yummy, I got coffee in my tummy, and I feel like drinking you," Kathryn 'sang'.

Danny stumbled onto the bridge looking hungover, "oh I shouldn't of drank so much."

Tuvok headed towards Kathryn, "Captain may I speak to you?"

Kathryn looked up at him, "yes you may speak." She started giggling like a crazy person.

"Indeed," Tuvok muttered. "Now Captain.."

"My god you're tall, hello Mr Tall Guy," Kathryn giggled, pointing her finger at him.

"My name is Tuvok," Tuvok muttered.

"Yeah yeah, shut up tall guy. I hate tall guys, you know the six foot kind. But six foot girls are the worst cos they wear heels to make them look even taller," Kathryn said.

"I'll drink to that," Harry said, looking sorry for himself.

"Don't mention drinks," Danny muttered.

"See Danny is a nice petite girl," Kathryn said as she pulled herself to her feet.

Danny looked worried, "uhoh."

Kathryn walked over and put her arm around her, "she's so small, she's so cute. Danny's my favourite person on the bridge, then Harry cos he's just a little cute small guy."

Harry pouted, "I'm not small, some guys would kill to be my height."

"What about Jessie, she's small," Danny said while trying to fidget her way out of Kathryn's grip.

"Nah I don't like her," Kathryn said.

Chakotay stepped off the turbolift, Tuvok walked up to him and said quietly, "she's hyperactive already."

"This'll make my day," Chakotay groaned.

"Commander, can I have your permission to begin the Security yearly examination?" Tuvok questioned.

"Sure, split them into two groups again, one on duty the other being examined," Chakotay replied.

Tuvok nodded his head, "thank you sir. However Mr Taylor and Miss Stevenson have not checked in yet."

"Get Paris and Thompson to check on them," Chakotay suggested. He headed for his seat but Kathryn got in the way.

"You're tall but really really big, you need to be that height or you'd just be big and fat," Kathryn giggled.

"Uh huh," Chakotay muttered. He gently pushed her out of the way, and sat down in his chair.

Tuvok glanced briefly at the science station, "interesting, Miss Rex is not on duty either."

Danny collapsed in her chair, "she's probably hungover like I am. Speaking of which can you guys not talk so loud?"

**James/Jessie's Quarters:**  
The replicator in the main room created a tray with a plate and glass of juice on it. James made his way over to it, picked it up then carried it into one of the other rooms. He placed it into the bedside cabinet. He sat down onto the bed, and looked over at Jessie, who was lying next to him asleep under the covers.

She woke up, and turned over. "Hey you're awake," James said.

Jessie sat up, bringing the cover with her, "yeah just."

"I replicated breakfast, if you're hungry," James said.

Jessie looked over at the tray, "hmm that's breakfast alright. In a good mood much?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" James replied. He leaned over and kissed her on the forehead. Jessie sat closer to him, she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Can I ask you a question?" Jessie questioned.

"Yes the orange juice has bits in it," James replied.

"I wasn't going to ask that, but thanks," Jessie said. "I was just wondering if any of this is weird for you."

"Uh huh, that's not what you like to hear," James muttered.

"No no, this is not weird, that's what's really weird if you get my meaning. I just wanted to know if it is weird for you," Jessie questioned.

"No it's not," James replied.

Jessie smiled, "that's good."

**The Mess Hall:**  
Neelix walked over to Tom's table with a tray with a bowl of 'food' on it. Tom took it, he put a spoonful of it in his mouth. He pulled a face.

"Don't you like it?" Neelix asked.

"It's not that I don't like it Neelix, it's that I hate it," Tom replied.

Tuvok entered the room, he walked up to Tom's table, "Mr Paris, can you check on Mr Taylor? He is late, and when you've finished get back to duty. Taylor will tell you about the yearly exam."

Tom stared blankly, "exam, what exam?"

"Like I said, Mr Taylor will tell you about it, he took it last year like everyone else did," Tuvok replied. He turned around and walked out of the room.

"Do you know what he was talking about?" Tom asked in Neelix's direction.

"I wish I did," Neelix replied. He wandered over to another table. Tom sighed, he headed for the door.

**James/Jessie's Quarters:**  
"We're late, do you even care?" Jessie was asking as she was getting changed.

James sat on the edge of the bed, "nope, cos I have a week off." He took a hold of one of her hands, "and so do you."

Jessie knelt down on the bed in front of him, "no I'm not, what's wrong?"

"Nothing I just wanted us to spend a whole day together, we haven't had a day together since New Earth," James replied.

"That would be nice but what would we do on Voyager?" Jessie asked.

"Holodeck," James quickly replied.

"Wow you must of thought a lot about this," Jessie said sarcastically.

"Very funny Jess," James muttered.

Jessie grinned, "oh come on, what's wrong? You can tell me."

"I told you, nothing, I just want to skive for one day," James replied.

Jessie stood up, "then I'll leave you to it, have a good day." She attempted to walk away but James kept a hold of her hand. "I'm sorry, I've got to go."

"Don't, you haven't had breakfast yet," James stuttered.

"Ok I'll eat, but afterwards I'll go," Jessie said. She placed a hand across the side of his face, "but I really did want to see you beg more though, it's so cute."

"Well it was going to come to bribery, that's never pretty," James said. Jessie leaned in and kissed him. The door chimed, so they both quickly pulled away. "I'll get it, you just eat." He climbed off the bed.

"Yes sir," Jessie said with a little salute. "Tell me, did you eat?"

James stopped at the doorway, "alright you caught me, I only had a coffee." He stepped through the doors, Jessie shook her head.

He opened the main door to reveal Tom. "Hey late guy, greetings from the skiving guy."

James glanced around, "um I'm not quite clear, which guy am I?"

"Oh ha ha very good sarcasm, Tuvok was wondering where you are," Tom replied.

"I bet, morning or afternoon?" James asked.

Tom looked at his watch, "I don't know, it's only a twelve hour watch."

"Now who's abusing sarcasm. I meant the exam thing, are we or I morning or afternoon?" James questioned.

"Oh that, I was asked to ask you about it. You know what is it?" Tom replied.

"Every year security officers get some basic training, and you're assessed at the end of the week's training. It's a complete waste of time," James replied.

"So what's the morning and afternoon thing about?" Tom asked.

"Well the whole lot of us can't train at the same time," James replied.

"Right, well it's 1000 hours, so I'm guessing it's afternoon for both of us," Tom said.

"That's great, really," James said.

**Meanwhile, a Kazon ship:**  
Cullah walked up behind Seska, "what are you doing?"

Seska sighed, "I told you, monitoring."

"I don't see how that chip of yours is going to help us," Cullah mumbled.

"If it works we'll have something very powerful that could get on our side," Seska said.

"Interesting," Cullah raised his eyebrow.

"All we need is a trigger, I've got a potential one so it's going to be soon," Seska said.

Cullah smiled evily, "excellent."

**Voyager, the Bridge:**  
Danny leaned on Jessie's console and eyed her face, "soo how did the date go? Better than the first time?"

Jessie rolled her eyes, "yes it was great."

"So, what happened?" Danny asked.

"Well we went on a date and that's it," Jessie replied.

"You've got that glow, something else happened," Danny said.

"Like what?" Jessie said.

"Oh I don't know, smooching, flirting, making out?" Danny replied.

Jessie tried not to blush, "um yeah all that was going on at some point."

**The Mess Hall:**  
Neelix hovered around James' table, with a glass in his hands. James was busy fiddling with some 'food' with his fork. "Want to try my new iced coffee?"

James jumped in shock, the fork went flying against somebody's head. "Hey," the crewman moaned, while rubbing his head.

"Don't ever do that again," James grumbled.

"I'm sorry, iced coffee?" Neelix offered the glass.

"What's different about it?" James asked.

"It's got sugar and.." Neelix replied.

James snatched the coffee off him and drank it straight down, "mm very good."

Neelix smiled, "great, I'll make more."

In: "Tuvok to all on duty security personnel, report to Holodeck One."

"Do you have anymore?" James asked.

"No that was my only batch, I'll make more," Neelix replied.

"Fine, here goes nothing," James muttered. He stood up, and headed for the door.

**Holodeck One:**  
"Everyone who did this last year knows the drill, but the newcomers better pay attention as I explain what'll happen. For four days you'll be re-trained, and on the fifth day you will be assessed on your skills. Depending on how well you do, you'll be given new teams and shift times," Tuvok explained.

"Sounds cool, I'm going to fail, can I go now?" Tom asked.

"No," Tuvok replied. "Pick up a phaser rifle and we'll start the weapons training. Stand in eight separate lines."

Everyone did as they were told. Thompson pushed in front of James, "this'll be a piece of cake. Wish it were a cake, cos that I'm good at."

"I'm guessing that the joke is only funny when people are you," James said.

"Oh come on, piece of cake, everyone can eat cake," Thompson said.

"Still not funny," James said.

Thompson rolled his eyes, he was next in line and took aim. His aim was way off, the phaser blast went through the wall leaving a black flaming hole. "Oops, you're next Jamesy." He rushed to the back of the line.

James took aim and fired the rifle, it hit more or less in the centre of the target. He went to the back of the line.

"Just a thought, are you taking part in the fighting without weapons training tomorrow? I mean Tuvok must of banned you after the last time," Thompson asked.

"He didn't no," James replied.

Thompson turned slightly pale, "ok maybe you should go easier on us this time."

"I did go easy on you," James said innocently.

Thompson's eyes widened, "oh god, I'm staying well away from you."

**The Kazon Ship:**  
Seska groaned, "a trigger ok, that's all."

"Yes but I need to know what it is we're waiting for exactly," Cullah said.

Seska turned the chair around, "he's already paranoid, all we need to do is increase it and then let somebody like Tom to provoke him. That's the overall trigger."

"How the hell can you increase his paranoia from here?" Cullah asked.

"The chip doesn't just provoke a Slayer's senses, in a bad temper way that is, it can trigger other Slayer abilities," Seska replied. Cullah stared blankly at her, she just groaned. "Just leave it to me Maj."

End of Part I

* * *

Part II

**The Mess Hall:**  
Jessie dropped her tray onto James' table, he jumped and looked up at her. "Ah he's home after all," she said as she sat down.

"Just barely," James mumbled.

"How was your day off then?" Jessie slyly asked.

James looked confused, "huh day off? Oh right, I didn't have one in the end."

"Let me guess, it's that time of year where half of the security guys gather together and practise security stuff. Then at the end of the week you get assessed on it, then reassigned for the following year," Jessie said.

James raised his eyebrow, "who told you that?"

"Nobody, I figured it out. It explains why you didn't want either of us to leave the quarters this morning," Jessie replied.

"I told you, it was nothing," James said.

"Nothing? You were really upset after the last time," Jessie said.

James glanced down at the table, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"You think I didn't notice? It's hard not to notice you lock yourself up in your room after the incident. You only lock yourself up when you're really upset," Jessie said.

"Hey just thought, we haven't had a date, why don't we do that. I can program a night club, we can go there and then go to a Chinese. You like Chinese, right?" James said.

Jessie shook her head, "maybe when this is all over. James whether you like to admit it or not, that training got to you bad last year. What happened?"

"You know what else we can do, go to a cinema," James said.

"Can we keep on topic here?" Jessie muttered.

"No we can not," James replied.

"I just want to know why the training got to you so badly," Jessie said.

"Sorry, that's a story I'll never tell," James muttered.

"Then I guess I'll just have to find out," Jessie said.

**The next morning:**  
"In some security scenarios you may find yourself weaponless, you need to know how to fight without them," Tuvok said.

"I don't like where this is going," Tom commented.

"All of you go into pairs and fight. Remember no one is allowed to hit above the shoulders," Tuvok said looking James' way, he just rolled his eyes.

Thompson raised his hand, "what about.." He glanced at some of the girls, "you know."

Tuvok raised his eyebrow, "very well."

Everyone started pairing up, excluding James. Some guy walked up to him, "great, you're the only one left."

"Look I'm not taking part," James said.

"I understand, it's not exactly a fair match," the guy sneered.

James folded his arms, "oh really?"

Tuvok walked up to them, "is there a problem?"

"I think we're unevenly matched sir, we should swap partners," the guy replied.

"Yes, but we cannot team him up with anyone else as there shouldn't be any difference. He's unevenly matched with everyone onboard," Tuvok said.

The guy looked very amused, "I'm not surprised at all."

James narrowed his eyes, "lets do this thing."

The guy nodded his head, "I guess so, the whole point of this is to fight, get beaten and learn." He swung his fist towards James, he grabbed his arm and pulled him to him, while twisting his arm behind his back.

"Thanks I'm learning, are you?" James questioned.

"Yeah yeah, just give me a second to remember how to get out of this one," the guy stuttered. He elbowed him with his spare arm, he tried to pull away, James kept a hold of his arm, he literally threw him over his shoulder.

"Son of a bch," the guy moaned into the ground, as his face was flat against the ground.

"Ok, maybe giving you a second chance isn't a good idea," Tuvok said.

"Fine, I'll see you tomorrow," James mumbled, he turned around and left the holodeck.

**Later, Ian's Quarters:**  
Ian, Kes and Danny were sitting on the sofa watching James pace the room.

"It's not such a big deal," Danny said.

James sighed, "you just don't get it do you? It isn't about today or last year's incident."

"Then what is it about?" Kes asked.

"It's about me not being normal, nobody treating me normally. I like being able to show annoying people up and all, but I'm just sick of being a freak who can't be around anybody," James replied.

"What's this then, you're around people," Danny commented.

"Yeah and you're not a freak, aren't we forgetting?" Ian muttered.

"Oh yeah?" James grumbled as he picked up a cup. "Can a non-freak do this?" The cup broke in his hands.

"Hey," Danny moaned. "I liked that cup."

"Sorry Dan, it's just this whole thing just reminds me of what happened at the Trafford," James said.

"You mean the time you killed two Cardassians just by hitting them, the cops thought you were alien or possessed and not one of us has told Jessie about it. I got the point eventually," Ian said.

Danny raised her hand, "actually I told her a year ago."

James shook his head, "yes and thank you once again for that Danny. Anyway it's bad enough that you have to put up with my whole occupational hazard, let alone me actually whining about it."

"We don't have a problem with your job," Danny said.

James laughed, "oh please, who'd like to hang in the same room with someone who can give you a concussion by one small hit of the hand?"

"It worries me sometimes but.." Ian said. Kes elbowed him.

"See, I had the same problem with my mum. She wanted a normal kid, but look what she ended up with. A son who starts off his mass-murdering career over her dead body," James ranted, he stormed out of the room.

"What is eating him?" Kes asked softly.

"It's ok, in a few hours he'll be his usual self," Danny replied.

**The next ****day**  
James walked into the Mess Hall, he headed over to the replicator. Nearby Jessie and Danny were talking at a nearby table, they hadn't noticed him.

"He has no idea?" Danny questioned.

Jessie nodded her head, "no he doesn't, I quickly said something like 'it's not weird, that's what weird'."

"Ah yes, works everytime," Danny said.

"He's not weirded out like I am by this. He's my best friend, he's the kind of guy you complain about other guys to, you know what I mean," Jessie said.

"Yeah I do. If you felt like this why did you ever agree to a proper relationship, and sleep with him twice?" Danny asked.

"I don't know, I guess it's cos he's the only guy I trust at the moment. Ian I trust of course, but not as much as James. I guess I did just want to get my experience and move on," Jessie replied. She placed a hand over her face, "I feel awful, he's going to hate me for this."

"Hey you never know, he might be the same way. It's not as if he's been in love with you since he was a kid, or as if he's just fallen for you recently even. He's probably weirded out, hence the awkward behaviour, and wants out of this relationship too," Danny said.

"Yeah, I'll tell him later. I've got to be brave about this, you know I have to be not scared that I'm going to get knocked out or something," Jessie said.

Danny tried not to laugh, "yes well he'll only do that if he doesn't want out, actually either way there's that risk. You know what his temper is like."

James turned and walked away from the replicator, he pushed passed several people as he left the room.

Two people at a nearby table looked at him oddly. "Woah, someone needs to be put on a pill or something," one of them said.

**Meanwhile on the Ka****zon ship**  
"What did you do?" Cullah asked as he leaned over Seska's shoulder.

"Oh just made James a little more paranoid as I told you I'd do. What he doesn't know is that Jessie and Danny aren't talking about him in the Mess Hall, they're on duty on the bridge," Seska said with an evil smirk on her face. "Sometimes I scare myself, but only sometimes."

"I don't know any of your ex-friends, so those names meant nothing to me," Cullah muttered.

"I'll let you know when the trigger works, ok," Seska muttered.

**Voyager:**  
Tom was busy bugging Thompson while they were playing poker. "No, I've already got a partner," Thompson moaned.

"Who exactly?" Tom asked.

"Foster," Thompson replied.

"I don't know anybody else in Security, thanks very much," Tom grumbled.

"What about James, you know him," Thompson suggested with an evil glint in his eye.

"Have you seen him recently, he's going to kill me," Tom said angrily.

"He was like this last year too, he just gets a bit touchy cos he usually gets left out of everything cos he's Mr Freakishly Strong, and too good at other Security stuff to do anything," Thompson said.

"But several people got left out cos they could hit the target, plus he got chucked out yesterday cos he threw somebody," Tom said.

Thompson shrugged, "well everyone was lucky that's all he did. Last year Tuvok didn't watch him like a hawk for safety reasons, he only stopped him after a few matches. Boy I've never seen so many bruised people at the same time before."

"Just tell me that the security scenarios don't involve mutiny," Tom muttered.

"Only if you two decide to do that as a distraction or something," Thompson said.

"Thanks, mutiny distractions are off the list," Tom said.

"Good luck mate. Now what have you got?" Thompson asked.

Tom eyed his cards, "huh.. I fold."

Thompson frowned, "what happened, you were so confident before."

"I don't think I need rations in the afterlife, I need to get rid of them all," Tom muttered.

Thompson shook his head, he brought all of his rations closer to him. "Giving them to the needy, how generous."

"I'm like that, my only fault it is," Tom said.

Thompson laughed, "oh you should be in show business."

**Later that afternoon:**  
Tom walked carefully towards James, who had his back to him but facing the wall. "Uh, James?"

James briefly glanced at him, "what?"

Tom stood beside him, "are you ok?"

James quickly wiped his face, "yeah, something in my eye."

"I know the feeling. I was wondering though do you have a partner for the scenarios?" Tom asked.

"No and no," James replied.

"Ookay, but there's no one else to team up with that we know," Tom said.

"Fine but I'm not in the mood for any dumb jokes, insults or anything that you produce from your mouth for that matter," James said.

"So I see. Fall out with Jessie, Thompson or Foster p you off?" Tom questioned.

"No, bad week overall," James muttered in response. "What's the scenario?"

Tom shrugged, he handed a PADD to him, "something about hostages."

James looked at it, "never going to happen anyway."

"We'll both get stuck in the same crappy team if we flunk this," Tom pointed out.

"Like I care anymore, you do it," James said.

"It'll be a piece of cake, lets just go to the Mess Hall and start working on it on the way," Tom said.

"Fine," James muttered.

They both turned around, and headed down the corridor. "So your team is called to the Mess Hall. Some crazy guy is holding a girl hostage, he is demanding to be let off the ship. What's the first thing you think of doing?"

"Distract him, kick his a, go to lunch. So glad we had this conversation," James replied. He picked up speed, Tom did so too to catch up with him again.

"Ah good, so you've distracted him but it doesn't go right. He's still got a hold of the girl, and he has a knife, what do you do?" Tom asked.

"Why don't you take over, I've had my turn," James replied.

"Yeah but I've obviously distracted and failed, you've got to do the a kicking so you're up once again," Tom said.

James threw the PADD into the wall, "that's what I think of this crap."

Tom shifted his eyes nervously, "yes well um, well we can get another copy."

"Do that if you want, I don't want to do this. I don't give a rat's arse about this," James grumbled. He walked ahead of Tom again.

Tom sighed, he rushed to get back ahead and stepped in front of him quickly. He of course was forced to stop. "Look whatever's bothering you, just get over it. It can't be very upsetting right if you were just getting something out of your eye."

"Tom just don't go there," James said.

"I don't want to end up on some crappy team with two guys called Wingus and Dingus, and I'm sure you don't either. We're going to have to get over this problem or we'll both end up there," Tom said.

James folded his arms, "do you know the meaning of the term 'I don't give a rat's arse about this.' Obviously you don't."

"Just tell me, it's sometimes better to talk to someone who isn't your friend," Tom said.

"Right, it's even better to talk to someone who'd gossip about what you said just for the hell of it," James said.

"I promise I wont, it's none of anyone else's business," Tom said.

"It's none of your business either," James said.

"Then it's ok to guess, ok," Tom said. He folded his arms too. "Okeydokey. Somebody insult you? No you're too moody for that. Oh oh, did you fall out big time with Jessie?"

"No we haven't fallen out cos I haven't talked to her about it, and that's the end of that conversation," James replied.

"Ouch, why are you mad at her?" Tom asked.

James narrowed his eyes, "Tom, I mean it, don't go there."

"I just wondered," Tom said.

"Well don't, curiosity killed the cat and let me tell you I wish it killed them all. Yes judge me, I have cat issues to add to all of my other issues," James muttered. Tom took one step back nervously. "Lets just drop this subject and no one will get hurt."

"Right, no one gets hurt.. wrong someone already has. I may be able to help you," Tom said.

James tried not to laugh, "oh really? How can you help me, annoy me to death?"

"I'm serious, there are days when I feel that everyone's against me or whatever. I can tell that you have that feeling," Tom replied.

"Ok then let me help out first," James said. He punched Tom in the face, he fell to the ground.

Tom pulled himself up, "ok maybe I deserved that a little.. well I don't think I did but.." James grabbed a hold of him by his throat and pushed him into the wall.

"Shut up, I'm in the middle of helping," James muttered.

Tom tried to pull his hand off but failed, "ok.. um killing me is, not.. helping me."

"I'm not helping you, I'm helping everyone else on this ship who's sick of the constant annoyance that is you," James said. He tightened his grip on his throat, the colour of his eyes started to turn a slight shade of red. "This will also help me too."

**Meanwhile, onboard the Kazon Ship:**  
Seska smiled, "trigger is on, it's working."

Cullah also smiled, "good, now what?"

Seska rolled her eyes, "let him kill someone, he wont be any use if he doesn't."

**Back on Voyager:**  
Thompson and Foster turned the corner talking amongst themselves. They both then spotted the scene in front of them. Thompson pulled out a phaser, "ok that's enough of that, let him go!"

James looked behind him, "why, it's fun?"

Tom was now starting to turn a slight shade of purple, "do.. something."

Foster pulled out his phaser also, "you've got to admit, that does look fun."

Thompson fired his phaser, it hit James in the shoulder but it didn't seem to affect him. "Watch it, you may leave a stain," James said.

Thompson and Foster glanced at each other. "Crap crap, that's not good," Thompson stuttered.

"Good god, if you love Tom so much, have Tom," James said. He turned around and literally threw Tom into Thompson and Foster.

"I don't love Tom, you can have him back," Foster moaned from the floor.

Thompson fiddled with his phaser, he fired again. James fell to the ground, unconscious. "Phew, lets just hope it didn't kill him."

Foster looked over at the phaser, "it's on kill you moron."

"I know, but stun wouldn't work," Thompson said.

**Later, Sickbay:**  
Kathryn, Jessie, Kes and the Doctor were standing around near the biobeds. Tom and James were now lying on separate biobeds, both unconscious.

"Mr Paris was lucky, if Mr Taylor had kept a hold of him a second longer.." the Doctor said.

"What would make James want to actually kill Tom?" Kathryn asked.

"Have you been around him for more than five minutes?" Kes replied.

Jessie sighed, "as much as I hate to say it but Janeway's right, James isn't really a killer."

The Doctor walked through the forcefield around James' biobed, he started to scan him. "It was bound to happen sooner or later, that much strength and power in one body could get to anybody's head."

"No, I'll not accept that. Yeah James does hit a lot of people, especially Tom, but there's no way I'm going to believe that he wanted to kill him," Jessie said.

"I'm afraid you're going to have to, Jess," Ian said from the doorway.

Everyone conscious looked in his direction. "What on earth did you mean by that?" Jessie snapped.

"It means that this isn't the first time this happened," Ian replied.

"No, he was gutted that he killed those two Cardassians by just hitting them. He isn't the type that kills," Jessie said.

"Nobody told you the whole story cos James and I are the only ones onboard that knows the full thing," Ian said.

"I don't understand," Kathryn muttered.

"When his mother was killed in the Trafford James went slightly mad and really beat the crap out of several Cardassians as they were mocking the whole situation. Two were killed just by a blow to the head, others were just badly injured. You know all that part, but there's something else James intentionally left out," Ian said.

"For god's sake, stop trying to be dramatic and tell us!" Jessie yelled.

Ian cringed, "right ok. Between the moment his mother died and the moment he had finished beating on those guys, he was a different guy in some ways. According to some watcher guy who visited him while he was unconscious in hospital, he was taken over by the evil that's inside every Slayer. That's where the strength lies, but all of them train to keep it inside, all except James as there was no watcher around to help him."

"Are you trying to tell us that he was possessed back then, and during the time he tried to kill Tom?" the Doctor asked.

"No, he was technically still him just the evil version. What I found odd is that the evil is only triggered when a loved one dies, you know something really traumatic, but what could Tom have done to trigger it that comes even close?" Ian replied.

Kathryn folded her arms as she turned towards the wall, she tapped her commbadge. "Janeway to Chakotay, set a course back to the planet with all the Slayers on it, you know the colony. Send a message when we're in range, actually I'll do it when I get to the bridge."

In: "But that's a hell of a backtrack, Captain, what's going on?"

"We have a very big problem, and the further we go away from that colony, the less chance of us getting help with it," Kathryn replied.

"Are you sure that's a good idea, I don't think they have a cure for this. He only recovered the last time cos he tried to commit suicide afterwards, he hit his head hard and was unconscious for a day, that supposably 'calmed him down'," Ian questioned.

"Correct me if I'm wrong but didn't Zare lose a loved one and that watcher said something about her going into care because of it. I have a feeling that's the cure, an Evil Slayer is something we shouldn't keep on board any longer, we need to know how to cure him," Kathryn replied.

"In the meantime we do what?" Jessie asked.

"Keep him restrained I guess. Try the holodeck, make sure he doesn't have a place to hack into and make sure there are plenty of obstacles to keep him locked in there," Kathryn commanded.

The Doctor nodded his head, "yes ma'am."

"I'll be on the bridge, keep me informed," Kathryn said. She turned around, then walked out of the room.

Jessie turned around also, "thanks for the warning Ian."

Ian looked around nervously, "sorry Jess, but he asked me not to tell anyone else unless it happened again. He believed it wouldn't though."

"Something's up with this, Tom couldn't of done anything to provoke him this badly. I say we investigate," Jessie said.

"What do you have in mind?" Kes asked, she was obviously annoyed at the fact that she's had no lines for a while.

"Nothing, but I'll think of something. Ian's the know it all, so he can help us," Jessie replied. Ian nodded his head.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**Want to vote for this episode as well as others? Click here..**

**Previous Episode Next Episode**  



End file.
